


Worse Words

by engels



Series: Profanity [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engels/pseuds/engels
Summary: Turns out, Josh never curses either. But he should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is P O R N
> 
> i got the idea after seeing Josh's facebook post yesterday with the 2016 heart rock what a mushball

“Shut up, help me think of a caption.” Josh swiped for his phone back and Tyler easily side-stepped him, shrugging off his attempts as he laughed at the picture on the screen.

“Nice try, slick. Here,” Tyler teased, tossing back the phone into Josh’s cupped hands. Josh grimaced at the nickname, and at Tyler’s ability to somehow dig up the corniest phrases in the entire English language to repurpose. “I can’t believe how freaking emo you are.” 

Josh was no longer listening, sitting at the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor, tapping out the new Tyler-inspired caption on his Facebook photo. He didn’t allow himself to be interrupted until he felt Tyler’s breath tickling the back of his neck.

“Dude are you reading over my shoulder?” Josh angled the screen away and turned to face Tyler only to find them uncomfortably nose-to-nose.

“No.” Tyler lied, breath dusting Josh’s cheek. “Did you censor the word ‘freaking’?”

“No.” 

“Yeah you did, I can see it right there.” 

Josh angled his phone away even further. “I thought you weren’t reading.”

Amused, Tyler pushed backwards and scooted to sit at the other side of the bed, toeing his shoe from the floor and tugging it toward him. He laced it sloppily and reached for the other. “We gotta group up in the lobby in half an hour.”

Josh grunted and didn’t move, scrolling idly down his feed. 

“Better get ready,” Tyler stood. “Where’s your toothbrush?”

At that, Josh barked a laugh. “Uh, in _my_ bag on _my_ bathroom counter. How come you never get ready in your own room? With your own stuff?” He called to Tyler, who had already disappeared into the adjoined bathroom. 

An “I-don’t-know” sound from the bathroom came with the sound of the sink running and things being shuffled around, telling Josh that Tyler was already rifling through his things like the raccoon he sometimes acted like. “How come you’re such a goody-two-shoes?” 

“I can’t believe you’re saying that to me, of all people.” Josh laughed at the irony. In all their years of friendship, he’d heard Tyler use about two and a half bad words, and one of them was while reading a tweet out loud. He wondered if they tasted differently—worse—for Tyler coming up, or whether they burned his precious, pure tongue. 

Tyler emerged from the bathroom with a toothbrush—Josh’s toothbrush—in his mouth and a smug look on his face. “I think all sorts of things. I just don’t say them.” He distinguished, pointing at Josh with the head of the toothbrush as though he were teaching him a lesson. “You, on the other hand,” he continued with a flick of the brush, “I don’t think you’ve ever had a bad thought in your life.” 

“Whatever, Lex Luthor. Hurry up in the bathroom, I gotta get in there.” 

Whether Tyler didn’t hear him, or purposefully ignored him was anyone’s guess as he rinsed in the sink and wiped his face with a towel before walking back out to face Josh again, wiping off his hands. He leaned casually against the doorframe, blocking his entrance, and Josh fought to keep his brows from furrowing. 

Josh stepped to the right. Tyler stepped to the right. Josh stepped to the left. Tyler stepped to the left. “Uh,” Josh said dumbly.

“Can I just—?” Tyler didn’t finish, neither did he move aside. Josh was strong enough to take him by the shoulders and forcibly swap their positions, and for every moment they stood there in a frozen chess match he considered it more. “I really wanna try—“

All at once, Tyler surged forward and pressed their lips together. Pure surprise calcified Josh from head to toe; he couldn’t move if he tried, stock still like a rabbit in the crosshairs. Sensing the way Josh tensed against the kiss, Tyler pulled away after a moment as though he’d been kissing an electrical socket. “Oh my g—I am so sorry, I have no idea why I did that, I don’t—“

Josh silenced him as his face eased into a smile that Tyler had come to know as so warm, so comforting, as gentle as a hug and twice as soothing. Twinkling brown eyes met panicked ones. 

“Tyler. It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting, uh,” Josh couldn’t think of a way to end the sentence without sounding clunky, or worse, unappreciative. “I was just surprised. You can do it again, if you want.”

“Yeah?” It was Tyler’s turn to be surprised.

“Yeah. If you want.” Josh repeated, growing concerned that he was crossing the threshold from ‘appreciative’ to ‘over-eager.’

However, as Tyler leaned forward again to press another kiss to his lips, this time gentler, Josh felt exactly the right amount of eager. He stood in place, arms limp at his sides, eyes comfortably closed, questions stuffed to the back of his mind, and simply allowed himself to be kissed. 

And it felt so nice. It felt nice, the way it didn’t seem to be leading into anything, a chore to be begrudgingly hurdled on the way to the real action. It felt nice, the way Tyler pressed his body close and his lips closer as he let them part and Josh did the same, mirroring him. It felt nice, the way Tyler seemed to radiate heat, how it emanated from his skin as though he held a candle inside and Josh was a moth. It felt so nice, Josh wanted to die by it. 

Then it felt _hot_. It felt _hot_ when Josh decided his hands were no longer content dangling by his sides, and instead found soft, warm skin at Tyler’s waist, then over his ribs. It felt _hot_ when Josh felt Tyler exhale into his mouth, and felt lucky enough to share breath with him. It felt _hot_ when Tyler disconnected their lips only long enough to latch onto Josh’s throat instead, nudging his head up to make room to suck where his pulse thrummed powerfully beneath the surface. 

Before he realized it, Josh was exhaling quiet noises with each breath. He felt Tyler smile into his skin before pulling away to whisper into his ear, “I’m gonna make you say so many bad words.”

Josh couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine, but still laughed incredulously. “You’re serious. _That’s_ what this is about?” 

“What did you think it was about?” Tyler purred, nipping gently at Josh’s ear. 

“I don’t—“ Tyler grazed his teeth over the back of Josh’s jawline and he paused to catch his breath. “I don’t know, I just thought you wanted me.” 

Tyler pulled off entirely, looking Josh in the eye. Josh could see the color that rose to his cheeks, the redness in his lips, and the fucking _want_ in his eyes. “I do,” he said, unnecessarily. “I really do.”

Hands finding Josh’s waist and slipping under the hem of his shirt, he pushed, walking them both back until the back of Josh’s knees hit the end of the bed. He sat, crawling backwards up the bed to make room for Tyler who, until now, just stood at the end of the bed and watched. 

Josh reached back to fluff up a pillow to put under his head, propping it up just enough to keep his eyes on Tyler. He ignored how vulnerable he felt, how exposed, lying open on his back like this, because Tyler had said that he _wanted_ him. 

Finally, Tyler gave in, climbing onto the bed on his knees and stalking over Josh. He tugged at Josh’s shirt until he got the message and pulled it off himself, dropped it over the side of the bed. Within a second Tyler crowded down over him, nuzzling into his neck and mumbling praise that made Josh’s insides simmer.

“You’re beautiful.” Tyler ran a hand over Josh’s heaving side, up to brush his nipple with his thumb, then back down again, feel the muscles tense and tighten as Josh drowned in the praise. Tyler happily obliged him. “So pretty. I want you so bad. I want to hear you say all kinds of filthy things. I want to hear you scream them.” 

He traveled from Josh’s neck to his chest, placing kisses that burned like brands. “I’m going to _make_ you say all kinds of filthy things.” A kiss to his navel. Hands around the tops of his clothed thighs. Josh felt like he could die. When Tyler popped the button on his jeans with his lips still pressed to the skin right above them, Josh felt like he _was going_ to die. “You’ll be singing by the time I make you come.”

Josh groaned loudly as his gut twisted with pleasure at Tyler’s words and at his actions when his palm slid up Josh’s clothed length with just enough pressure to tease. Tyler hooked his fingers around both Josh’s jeans and boxers and nudged until Josh gathered enough presence of mind to lift his hips, helping Tyler pull them off the rest of the way to join his shirt somewhere off the side of the bed, where they didn’t exist anymore.

Josh’s cheeks burned and Tyler didn’t waste a second before planting his lips to the sharp jut of Josh’s hip bones, then trailing down his V before gently kissing where his erection lay, hard as a rock and leaking pearly fluid to trail down the shaft. Josh couldn’t tear his eyes away, propping himself up higher with one arm behind his head and the other hand wringing the sheets at his side, aching to touch yet still hesitant. 

Tyler flicked his eyes up meet Josh’s and practically read his mind, moving one hand from Josh’s thigh to close warmly over his hand, bunched tightly in the sheets. He rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of Josh’s hand. “Can you play with my hair?” He asked quietly, words whispered into the base of Josh’s cock, and Josh found it amazing, _astounding_ that Tyler would think he’d need to ask at all, as if he was afraid Josh would say _no_ , as if Josh wouldn’t do absolutely anything he wanted.

Josh raked through Tyler’s hair with his blunt nails caressing his scalp at the same time that Tyler licked luxuriously up the length of him, humming in pleasure at the feeling. His eyes fell to half-lidded as Josh pet him gently, simply resting his hand atop his head as Tyler suckled at his tip, tongue pressed wetly to his underside. 

“Oh, my g—that feels so, _Tyler_ ,” Josh began to talk, helpless to stop it, unable to care as Tyler’s hands massaged circles into his thighs and his head fell into a rhythm on him. Josh moaned brokenly. “That feels so good.”  

“Yeah? How good?” Tyler asked, voice already hoarse, hot breath splaying over Josh’s shiny tip. “Tell me how good.” 

Josh knew what he wanted; he wasn’t stupid. He elected to play the game as long as he could, which he quickly realized would not be as long as he hoped.

Biting his tongue to everything but indulgent moans and gasps, Josh let his head fall back as Tyler worked him over. Unsatisfied, Tyler withdrew. Josh felt the absence of touch and lifted his head heavily to beg, plead, do whatever Tyler wanted from him before he felt Tyler suck his balls into his mouth.

Josh moaned rough and deep when all at once Tyler employed a hand to jerk him off while his mouth played over his balls, and then the very unexpected sensation of two fingers pressing against Josh’s prostate through his perineum drew a noise from Josh that he didn’t know he was even capable of making. 

“There we go,” Tyler breathed, pausing for a moment. He slid the rest of the way off the bed until he was kneeling at the head, hoisting Josh’s legs over his shoulders easily. Josh didn’t know if he had muscles left, or if he was simply gel encased by skin at this point. 

He felt everything. He felt _everything_ , more than he ever had when Tyler thumbed over his head, pushed against his prostate, and another bead of precum rolled down his shaft. 

He felt everything, and still not enough until Tyler slipped down one final inch and pressed his tongue to his entrance. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Josh whimpered. He struggled to look down and found Tyler lifting his head briefly, looking triumphant. 

Josh didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but every rational thought he had was quickly being replaced by profanity as Tyler gripped the underside of his trembling thighs, adjusted them tightly around his shoulders, and slid back down to eat Josh out.

“Please don’t stop, fuck, pleeeeeeeease,” Josh knew how pathetic he sounded, hand running through Tyler’s hair over and over and tugging fitfully at the strands. With both of Tyler’s arms hooked around Josh’s thighs, holding him down, Josh was free to stroke himself quick and dirty.

“Fuckfuckfuck, I—I’m-“ Josh’s toes curled where his legs hung over Tyler’s shoulders. “Tyler, I, _Tyler—_ ” 

Tyler paused, coming up, panting, eyes glazed. He watched Josh move his hand over himself as he got off, abs tight, body trembling. “What, Josh?” He kissed his inner thigh. “What do you need?” He murmured, and to Josh, it sounded like love.

“Nnnn—I’m coming.” Josh’s mouth fell open as he fell into silent agony, taut as a violin string. Tyler watched in rapture as he spilled and painted his chest, tummy, knuckles. When he came down, he came down panting, and with Tyler sinking comforting kisses into his shaking thighs. 

“Hey. Hey.” He crawled up the length of Josh’s body to lay beside him, curl into him. With one hand, Tyler brushed locks of damp yellow hair out of his eyes. It felt so tender, so affectionate, Josh thought his heart was going to simply give out and dissolve away like foam into the sea. 

“That was,” Josh mustered, “Thank you.”

Tyler shifted to lay his head on his chest, and that warmth was back again. Never left. 

When Josh blinked his eyes back open again, it was to the sound of his phone vibrating from the floor. The shadows were longer, and Tyler’s head was still on his chest, still and silent. “Tyler.”

Just deep breathing. Josh felt terrible to wake him, but, “Tyler.” 

“Hm?”

“We’re so freaking late to meet the guys in the lobby.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
